


Tickets Please

by timeladyleo



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some passengers annoy the Manager by being idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts).



> I still know nothing about trains.

Not often did the Manager visit the Driver in the cab without being called to first. The Driver had learned that this was often in some way bad news. Not that it could ever be bad to see his Manager, but when he was in a big grump he was a pain. 

The Driver glanced up as the Manager entered the cab, closing the door firmly with a huff. On seeing his frown, the Driver asked “What’s wrong, dear?” 

“Idiots in coach E. Again. When will people learn that they actually have to buy tickets for the correct train _before_ they get on? And then they shout at me for making them buy a ticket because that’s my job because they were stupid enough to get on the wrong train!” The Manager sighed sharply having vented his frustration. 

Had the Driver not been driving the train at that moment he would have stood up and hugged his Manager. Instead he said “I’m sorry, love. People _are_ stupid. At least these ones weren’t as bad as those ones who tried to buy tickets on their family railcard but had forgotten to bring it.”

The Manager stifled a giggle. “God, yeah. And they were on the wrong train. They were the worst, they had the nerve to blame me for the ‘state of trains in this country’.”

“And didn’t an American once try to bribe you with dollars to travel anywhere in the country on the same ticket?” The Driver grinned at the Manager’s laughter. This was one of the easiest way to cheer him up after dealing with rude people, to remind him of past idiots and then laugh at them. It had never failed to at least make him smile. 

Gently the Driver reminded him of a few more ridiculous passengers until they were both on the verge of crying with laughter. Once the Manager had recovered a little, he stood up and placed his hands on the Driver’s shoulders. “Thank you for cheering me up.” he mumbled. He paused, then said “The Manager loves the Driver.” 

The Driver smiled and leaned back a little. “The Driver loves the Manager too.”


End file.
